Local Crime
Local Crime é um projeto de música eletrônica criado por Jonny Martins, vocalista da banda Hearts After Destruction e baixista/vocalista da Rozenlet, em 25 de Março de 2006 que lançou o primeiro disco Restricted by Myself em 2009 e está para lançar o próximo disco Zeitgeist no fim de junho de 2012.thumb|Logo da página oficial no facebook com o único integrante *Período: 2006 - Atualmente *Local: São Paulo, Brasil *Gênero: Alternative Dance / Classical *Gravadora: Machinery Arts (2009 - 2011) Static Society Records (2012 - Atual) História Formação A local Crime foi fundada por três pessoas em 25 de março de 2012. Jonathan Martins, Filipe Monteiro e Yuri Lie que concordaram em se unir para remixar músicas já existentes para diversão e mudá-las de tom ou compasso para melhorias ou acrescentar defeitos, era o começo da carreira musical de Jonny que estava aprendendo a cantar e a tocar guitarra. 2006 - 2008 Em 2006 o projeto começou a produzir um disco que não foi autorizado por ninguém e seguraram apenas para diversão enquanto ouviam as mixagens, o primeiro disco não-oficial e esquecido pelo projeto para sempre começou a trilar de forma errada e já durava mais de um ano o projeto. Jon então em 2007 resolveu propor dois discos para serem lançados ao mesmo tempo, mais dois discos não-oficiais surgiram e então Filipe e Yuri resolveram sair do projeto no fim do ano causando o primeiro hiato do projeto e tornando-se imóvel em 2008. Jon então começou a procurar por bandas que precisavam de cantores. 2009 - 2010 Em 2009, Jonny, formou uma banda com Luis Felipe que se chamava Hearts After Destruction e então voltou sozinho para o seu antigo projeto e fundou o primeiro estúdio caseiro Machinery Arts e assim começou a trabalhar em seu primeiro disco oficial Restricted by Myself sucedido pelo single "Misery Above" em 02 de Novembro de 2009, o disco foi lançado em 13 de Novembro de 2009 e um outro single "Thunder Revolution" foi lançado dez dias depois do disco. Jonny não queria parar e assim lançou um EP de uma música em 25 de Dezembro de 2009 chamado Eternally Young e no dia 27 de de Dezembro de 2009 "The Underneath" foi lançado como último single do ano. O último single registrado foi no dia 04 de Fevereiro de 2010 com "Dead Way" junto com a nova integrante Gabriela Servantes que saiu logo após o lançamento. Lançado com duas músicas novas B-sides do disco que Jonny havia lançado pela Local Crime e então nenhum material foi planejado para ser trabalhado no mesmo ano até o final do ano. 2011 - 2012 Em 2011, o ano do segundo hiato marcado por falta de criatividade e também pela dedicação de Jonny a sua banda, produzindo músicas e mais músicas, tentando suceder algo com seus trabalhos solos. Jonny começou a pensar no segundo disco da Local Crime na qual se chamaria The Revolution of Humanity que teria uma data prevista para o meio de agosto de 2011. Teria um ar diferente do que o primeiro disco ofereceu, teria um ar mais com cara de universo e assim seria o disco. Mas os papéis mudaram e Jon achou que seria diferente do projeto e criou outro projeto somente para distribuir o disco, este projeto se chamava H-Theorem Paradox que teve seu fim no ano de 2011, no mesmo ano de lançamento do disco. O restante do ano, Local Crime permaneceu apagado na escuridão. Somente em 2012, Jon aproveita que sua banda estava para entrar em uma pausa depois do seu sétimo show e assim define recriar a Local Crime com um gênero influenciado por Depeche Mode e algo mais sombrio com toques de música clássica e assim começou a criar o segundo disco oficial do projeto Zeitgeist e antes de trabalhar no disco, Jonny lançou um single inédito a Local Crime dois anos depois do lançamento de "Dead Way". Lançou no dia 02 de Abril de 2012 o single de retorno "We Shall Reborn" como efeito da volta e logo começou a trabalhar no segundo disco sob seu novo selo de gravação Static Society Records e anunciou na página oficial do projeto que iria haver o single que iria suceder ao disco e foi anunciado o single "Sparkle" para o dia 15 de Maio de 2012. No dia 08 de Abril de 2012 foi anunciado o nome do disco e sua data de lançamento para o dia 29 de Junho de 2012. Jon anunciou que a Local Crime viria para ficar e ainda teria surpresa para o final de ano assim como em 2009 e agora foi anunciado sobre o que seria a tal surpresa que Jonny vai deixar para os fãs e esta surpresa é o EP unreleased-catalog que conta com músicas que não chegaram ao disco Zeitgeist e ficaram somente na Demo. O EP está previsto para o dia 25 de Julho de 2012 e tem aproximadamente de 4 à 6 músicas pelo que foi informado. Jonny anunciou no dia 24 de Abril que o terceiro disco se chamará The Parade, devido ao excesso de músicas. Deixou claro também que o processo parou na oitava canção deste disco e que em breve ele irá continuar a produzir o disco para não ficar tão adiantado. Anunciado logo após o terceiro disco, o single "Death Star" está cotado para o dia 06 de Julho de 2012 com uma faixa que não saiu no disco. Curiosidades * Local Crime no passado se chamava UK47. * Local Crime é o projeto mais antigo de Jonny. * Durante o hiato de 2008, Jonny já pensava em trabalhar no primeiro disco. * Restricted by Myself não é um disco que Jonny gosta muito hoje. É satisfatório para ele. * The Revolution of Humanity era para ser o segundo disco oficial, trocado para um projeto que acabou no ano de 2011. * Outro que era para ser o segundo disco oficial quase começou em 2010, chamava-se Restrained an Repressed. * Dead Way é o único single em que Gabriela participou antes de sair do projeto. * H-Theorem Paradox era o alter ego da Local Crime. * Antes de ser chamado Zeitgeist, o segundo disco oficial tinha o nome de Dreams, Wishes and Promises cujo possívelmente dá para perceber pelo alinhamento das faixas 3, 8 e 11 o disco. Membros Atualmente *Jonathan Martins (Programação) 2006 - Atual Antigamente *Filipe Monteiro (Bateria Eletronica) 2006 - 2007 *Yuri Lie (Baixo) 2006 - 2007 *Gabriela Servantes (Baixo) 2010(I) - 2010(II) Discografia * ERA: Restricted by Myself (2009) ** Single: "Misery Above" • "Thunder Revolution" • "The Underneath" • "Dead Way" ** EPs: "Eternally Young" • ** Demos: - * ERA: Zeitgeist (2012) ** SIngles: "We Shall Reborn" •"Sparkle" • "Death Star" ** EPS: "Unreleased-catalog" • ** Demos: - * ERA: '''The Parade '''(TBA) ** Singles: - ** Eps: - ** Demos: - Lista de Músicas da Local Crime Categoria:Alternative Dance Categoria:EBM Categoria:Classical Categoria:Electronic Rock Categoria:Metal Alternativo Categoria:Rock Alternativo